Kokuhaku
by QaramellTem
Summary: AU.¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!¿Por qué no pudo habérselo preguntado antes a sus amigas?¡Ella no sabía que él tendría que responderle!¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que una confesión tiene dos partes!¡Oh pero se había esforzado tanto!. Decirle esas dos palabras...


**Disclaimer : **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia en cambio, si es mía XD , y la escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por gusto ^^.

* * *

**Kokuhaku**

_**.:Capitulo Único:.**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~

* * *

**

Jugaba con sus dedos en su penúltima clase antes del receso…

Estaba nerviosa, qué decía nerviosa, nerviosísima!

Pero ella misma se había estado buscando _esto_, ¿Pero cómo iba a saber ella _esto_?, Si ella era una persona muy alejada de _ese_ tema, y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en _ese_ momento, era decirle lo que pensaba, ¡Por Kami que era la última vez que le hacía caso a Mimi y Yolei!.

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, él había dicho al salir de clases, ella estaba a punto de correr a casa tan sólo salir al receso, cobarde era poco decirle, pero aunque le tachasen de miedosa, prefería mil veces esa apodo, a que le dijeran idiota el resto de su vida, oh si, idiota por haberle dicho _eso_, a Taichi Yagami, el guapo capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela secundaria Kitahoro.

Sudaba frío, y hacia horas que había perdido la concentración en la clase. ¿Quién podía pensar en Matemáticas cuando ese apuesto chico la estaría esperando a la puerta de la escuela?.

Tan solo pensar en eso, le dieron nauseas, se sintió mareada, y comenzó a dolerle la nuca. Además, el pie derecho lo tenía acalambrado por haberlo estado moviendo tanto tiempo, ahora ni siquiera podía moverlo. Su cabello estaba despeinado por todas esas veces que se había sujetado de él.

Sus manos estaban mojadas de sudor, y eso no le gustaba nada ¿Qué tal si él quería tomarle de la mano? …¡ERROR!… Azotó su cabeza en la paleta de la butaca, tratando de no pensar tonterías ni darse falsas esperanzas, pero en cuanto recordaba esa mueca en su cara que para sus ojos había parecido una sonrisa, se sentía feliz, y volvía a creer que debía verse bien para cuando estuviera frente a él.

¡ERROR!

Seguramente le diría lo que a muchas otras, y más si la hallaba sudando como cerdo y con apariencia de boba.

¡Oh pero se había esforzado tanto!. Decirle esas dos palabras le costaron tanto trabajo y días, qué diantres, meses de preparación mental, trató de ponerse mona, y , y, y…

¡Nunca había pensado en la segunda parte!

¿Qué iba saber ella de qué una confesión llevaba dos partes?

—_La primera es cuando le dices a un chico que lo quieres…-Dijo Mimi, mientras cambiaba su cara sonriente por una un poco seria._

—_La segunda-Yolei tragó saliva._

—_Es cuando él te responde-Finalizó Hikari._

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¿Por qué no pudo habérselo preguntado antes?

Ella no sabía que él tendría que responderle!

¡No sabía cómo era que las parejas comenzaban a salir!

Realmente se sentía patética, ¿Cómo pensaba que él la invitaría a salir?

Frunció el ceño, —Tener novio debería ser más fácil-Se dijo.

Bueno, ella no quería ser su novia, eso era un bonus, solamente quería que tuviese presente que le gustaba…Que la invitara a salir, y que las cosas se dieran naturalmente como con sus amigas…

¡Por qué tenía que ser la única rara!

Quería que él supiera que le gustara, pero de forma, ¿Cómo decirlo?...¿Propia?, Sí, ella quería que él por su cuenta se fijase en ella, se diese cuenta solito de cuánto lo quería ella, que le diese su primer beso de sorpresa y esa fuese la declaración…

¡Oh Kami quería tanto!

Menos tener que decirle ella misma que estaba enamorada de él.

Ahora quería esconderse debajo de una piedra, ¿Cómo le hacía?.

Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo le habían hecho sus amigas?

Mimi Tachikawa, la hermosa porrista de gran corazón que era novia de Matt Ishida, el guapo rockero de la secundaria, el vocalista de la banda adolescente del momento entre varias secundarias, Los Teenage Wolfes, desde hacía un año.

Yolie Inoue la segunda experta en esa secundaria en computación, (junto Koishiro Izumi), llevaba dos semanas saliendo con –bastante esfuerzo-, el guapísimo –a ojos de la peli morada- Ken Ichijouji, el chico perfecto, el de las excelentes calificaciones, número uno a nivel distrito, y jugador valioso del club de fútbol.

Hikari, Kari Yagami, la chica linda e inteligente, que salía con el maduro, buen alumno, y –dentro de poco- capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Takeru, TK Takaishi, desde más de seis meses.

¿Y ella?

Pretendía ser la novia del hermano de su amiga.

Suspiró.

¡Cómo desearía que Taichi la hubiese volteado a ver!

Pero no, para él, ella era la amiga de su hermana, la pelirroja, buena chica, amiga de su hermana.

Escuchó el timbre sonar, y rogó.

¿Cómo no se había dado un tiro?

¡Kami, Kami, Kami!

¿Ahora qué demonios hacia?

Se quedó sentada en la butaca, mirando por la ventana, inmutable, inmóvil. Entonces sintió cómo le jalaba Mimi, con ayuda de Yolie e Hikari.

¿Por qué no había muerto?

Estaba parada frente al chico más guapo de la escuela, sólo veía como él movía la boca, y ella simplemente asentía, entonces notó como él se ponía incómodo ¿A qué mierdas le había dicho que sí?

Se dio la media vuelta, y planeaba salir de allí. Sintió su mano tomar la suya, y se halló en el cielo. ¿Qué carajos pasaba allí?

Volteó a mirarlo, estaba cabizbajo :

—Creí, que habías dicho que te gustaba…-Suspiró.—Entendí mal, ¿Cierto?-Le dijo Taichi.

Ella abrió la boca tratando de replicar, pero pensó que quizá, si le decía que había entendido mal, no le rechazaría, no le dejó hablar…

—Cuando tú…-El joven puso una mano detrás de la cabeza.—Te acercaste a mí, por la mañana…-Se sonrojó.—No podía escucharte, estaba mirándote…-Le soltó de su agarre.

—..Yo…-Se quedó sin palabras, después de todo ¡Él le estaba diciendo que se había perdido en ella! ¡Kami!.—Entendiste bien-Sonrió con seguridad. —Watashi no…Sukina-Habló ella, dejándolo confundido.

—N-no sé que dijiste-Tartamudeó él.

—¡Me gustas!-Sonrió de nuevo ella.

Entonces nerviosamente él se le acercó, la sujetó de la cintura con manos temblorosas, se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron…

Entonces todo rastro de inseguridad en ella se perdió, le puso las manos en el cuello, mientras él sonreía triunfante.

Lento, dulce, cariñoso, disfrutaron del beso, y cientos de mariposas volaron en sus estómagos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados.

—¿Q-quieres sa-alir c-conmigo?-Tartamudeó de nuevo, cabizbajo y sonrojado.

—S-sí.-Murmuró ella, igualmente cabizbaja roja como un tomate.

Al menos y había valido la pena habérsele declarado..¿O no?, sonrió para sus adentros.

¡Claro que había valido la pena!

& Regresó a casa tomada de las manos de él…

Así fue, como Sora Takenouchi, la chica tenista de la escuela secundaria Kitahoro, comenzó a salir con Taichi Yagami, el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

* * *

**Primer One-Shot Taiora! xD . ****Me gusto, y aclaro, que aún no sé si darle continuación, pero por ahora, es un One-Shot(: De antemano gracias por leer & si les gustó, ya saben que si quieren, pueden y tienen tiempo me pueden dejar un review *pone carita de perrito desamparado* Nos vemos en el próximo! Sayonara! *Watashi no sukina, significa "me gustas" en japonés. *Kokuhaku significa "Confesión/Confesiones" en japonés.**


End file.
